homeandawayfandomcom-20200223-history
Peta Janossi
'''Peta Dunglass (nee Janossi) '''is the sister of David Janossi and the wife of Edward Dunglass. She's also the ex-girlfriend of Will Smith and the best friend of Will's sister, Hayley Smith. Storylines Peta appears when Hayley is approached by a classmate, her friend Heather, who wants her to be her partner in a competition for two friends to advertise skincare products. Peta accuses Hayley of taking Heather off her but learns Heather approached Hayley and considers Peta too plain to be her partner, Hayley and Peta ditch Heather and enter the competition together. Peta's makeover attracts the attentions of Hayley's older brother, Will. He asks her out but when Hayley mistakenly believes he was only getting her out of the way so she and her boyfriend, Sam Marshall can spend time together, Peta leaves in a huff. Hayley and Sam then scheme to put Peta and Will together. Peta's home life raises questions from her when she alleges she lives with her grandmother but nobody has seen her and they become suspicious when Peta is reluctant to let them come over. It emerges that Peta's grandmother died while overseas in Poland the previous year and she and her brother, David failed to report her death for fear they would be split up and sent to separate foster homes and continued living off her pension. A jury summons arrives for Peta's grandmother while David is away and Peta concocts a scheme with Will to have Annie Matthews, an elderly bag lady with bronchitis to pose as her late grandmother and has James Fraser write a letter saying Annie is unsuitable for jury service. Events backfire when Annie takes her role to heart. Peta, wanting rid of Annie, enlists Will's help in tracking down Annie's estranged daughter, Frances Kennedy. The plan is successful but everything is revealed when Irene Roberts arrives. Irene arranges for Peta to live with Travis Nash and Rebecca Fisher but they are leaving Summer Bay shortly. Travis' brother Joel and his wife Natalie, become official foster parents and keep an eye on Peta and Justine Welles, the other remaining foster child. Peta's relationship with Will runs into difficulty when it is clear Will is still close to his ex-girlfriend Gypsy Nash, when the group have a car crash, Peta and Hayley are annoyed when Will covers for Gypsy but not the rest of them, supposedly because her Eventually, Will and Peta split and he reunites with Gypsy. Edward Dunglass arrives in town and he and Peta become an item. When she tells him she regrets being unable to attend her gran's funeral, he arranges an improvised memorial service at the cemetery, although she is mortified when they were interrupted by Colleen Smart, who is convinced they are up to no good. Peta learns that Edward's father, Edward Sr. died of Huntington's disease, meaning he could well have inherited it, and is concerned by his "live for the moment" attitude, including diving off Jump Rock. She issues him an ultimatum; stop the stunts or they will break up. Initially, Edward take the second option but later changed his mind and they reconcile. The couple then begin attending self-defence lessons but Edward is discouraged but suggests Peta continue. Edward suggests they get married and they stage an unofficial wedding at the caravan park. There is resistance to the union but Edward's mother Judith Ackroyd agrees to let the couple live with her. Following Edward's official diagnosis of Huntington's, Peta supports him and agrees to go travelling with him. The couple then leave the Bay to stay with Edward's aunt in Rome. Will visits them the following year.